


religion's in your lips (the altar is my hips)

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sex, Smut, Spectre Oliver, Spolicity Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: Oliver is afraid to touch Felicity as the Spectre, but she convinces him to give it a try.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 10
Kudos: 166





	religion's in your lips (the altar is my hips)

**Author's Note:**

> jumping on the spolicity sex bandwagon... and i kNOW IT’S SHORT i’m sorry

“We haven’t been… together since I came here,” Felicity said softly. “Are you afraid?” She rolled over and looked Oliver in the eyes. 

Oliver chewed his lower lip thoughtfully. “I’m not who I used to be, Felicity.” 

“I know.” Part of her was curious about what being The Spectre meant for Oliver. He could create the universe they currently resided in, but he was also stronger, faster, and held telekinetic abilities. Sometimes she even wondered if he could read her thoughts. He always seemed to know what she was thinking, more so than when they were living on earth. 

He reached out, tracing a finger along her cheek. “I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“You’re not going to. I trust you.” 

He let out a soft sigh. “If anything happens you have to say something, so we can stop.” 

“I promise.” 

He looked into her eyes for a long moment before leaning in to kiss her. It was slow at first. Soft and sweet. His fingers tangled into her messy hair. She let her eyes flutter shut and kissed him back. Her lips parted, granting him access into her mouth. He slipped his tongue inside, licking along her tongue, tasting her. She groaned.

His other hand dipped down to her collarbone. Half her chest was exposed by the button up shirt she had borrowed from him. He grabbed onto the shirt and pulled. The buttons popped loose with little effort. The shirt spread wide, giving him both her breasts. Her nipples hardened from both anticipation and the cool air. Oliver gripped onto her breasts, massaging the mound of flesh in his hand. 

He pulled back from the kiss, to nibble at her neck. He found that spot between her neck and jawline that made her body shiver. 

“Oh god,” she whispered. 

Oliver’s hand worked her breast, massaging and teasing her nipple. He took the nub and tugged ever so lightly, eliciting another reaction from her body. He paid equal attention to her other breast as he moved down her body. He ripped away her panties with as much effort as he gave to the shirt. 

“So beautiful,” he kissed right above her center. 

She met his gaze and found his beautiful blues, glowing green. He spread her legs wide and pressed down on her hips with both hands. He held her there with his increased strength. Oliver looked at her with an eagerness she had never seen before. A need so strong, she knew he had been waiting decades to touch her again, just as she had been waiting for him. 

Oliver licked along her slit. She shivered and moaned. He licked around her entrance, side to side. He flicked upward, teasing every inch of her. Felicity twisted her fist into the bedsheet. He gave a long lick over her swollen bundle of nerves. She shuddered and arched her back. Her body buzzed with pleasure. Electricity burned in her veins. 

Oliver was god-like now, but he worshipped her body as if she were the goddess. 

She swore she could feel him in her head, pulling at every memory they’d ever had together like this. Every single time he had gone down on her and made her moan. She could feel it all over again. At the same time he really was pulling her swollen nub into his mouth and sucking it like the sweetest candy he had ever tasted. He sucked and flicked his tongue over it again and again. The mix of sensations sent her over the edge. 

Felicity screamed like she had never screamed before. Her back arched while Oliver held her legs down. He kept his mouth attached to her, prolonging the orgasm. Behind her eyes she saw stars. Planets aligning. Universes coming together. But it was all in her head. Oliver finally let go and she came down. She turned into a puddle on the bed. A mess of limbs and sweat. Her mind was fuzzy and she could barely open her mouth to form words. 

Oliver’s eyes faded back to blue. He leaned in to kiss her gently. “Are you okay?” 

She panted heavily, but nodded. After a few moments, she was finally able to speak again. “You can’t say you’re afraid to hurt me and then do that.” 

He smirked. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“That was like every orgasm you’ve ever given me times ten.” 

“Oh, I was going for twenty. I guess I have to try again.” 

“If you do that every time, I’m going to explode.”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr: felicityollies
> 
> twitter: felicityollies


End file.
